Training Center
Unless you are a native citizen of the Capitol, chances are, you are going to be spending the majority of your time in the city with us here, at the Training Center. We strive to make your stay as comfortable and luxurious as we possibly can. With the sudden influx of tributes since the 74th Hunger Games, we have made a few expansions and renovations to the complex to allow for space, comfort and safety for all our guests. Please refer to this guide should you have any questions about where things are located. Should you need further assistance, we ask that you leave us a message in our comment box and we will be happy to assist you. We hope you enjoy your stay with us. Happy Hunger Games! Sublevel 01: Parade Area. Limited Access. Reachable By Elevator. Sublevel01 is where all current tributes gather before and after the tribute parade that takes place on the eve before each Arena opening. Sublevel 01 houses chariots and storage units for props and miscellaneous items particular to the parade events, but mostly consists of a large cement-covered area that opens out to the Avenue once the doors are raised. Access to this level is not restricted to Training Center residents, but there is little of interest to be found here. Sublevel02: Training Center. Limited Access: Tributes Only. Reachable By Elevator. The portion of the Training Center which truly gives the compound it's name, Sublevel02 is a massive gymnasium and training center where tributes are 'encouraged' to familiarize themselves with basic survival skills. Training Center hours have been amended since the 74th Annual Hunger Games and is now open 24 hours a day for all tributes. Sublevel03: Avox Housing. Restricted Access. Reachable By Service Elevator and Stair-Well Only. Beneath Sublevel02, Sublevel03 is where the apartments for Avoxes assigned to the Training Center are located. Only Avoxes and Peacekeepers with proper clearance may access this level. Sublevel04: Unknown. Restricted access. No data available. Central Commons. Public Access. Reachable By Elevator A grand and impressive area, the central commons is much akin to a modern-day hotel lobby complete with a full cocktail bar and restaurant open to visitors who are not staying here at the Training Center. It is not unusual to see media and press roaming around this area, nor the occasional local fan; all of them hoping to catch a glimpse of their favourite tributes. Sponsors are also known to frequent the bar and restaurant, especially for their meetings with mentors. Tributes who would like to visit the bar or restaurant, if they find the do not wish to make use of the delicacies in their own apartments or are just wanting a change of scenery may eat and drink their fill, free of charge here. South Wing. Limited Public Access: Residents or Invitation Only More formal and intimate gathering areas are located within the South Wing including ballrooms, conference and banquet halls, as well as the greenroom commonly used by sponsors and mentors for more social Game viewings. While still accessible to those who are not currently living in the Training Center Complex, public access to the South Wing requires invitation or certain levels of clearance. All current residents of the Training Center Complex have unlimited access to the South Wing at all times. Floors 1➳12. Limited Access: Residents Only. Reachable By Elevator. The Apartment Levels (also referred to as Suites) are where much of the additions and renovations have taken place since the 74th Annual Hunger Games. To accommodate larger numbers, all floors have been expanded so that each individual tribute, mentor, as well their escorts and stylist teams all have a room to call their own. Some floors have even been expanded to include multiple levels. Each district has the space of their assigned floor entirely to themselves. Suites have enough bedrooms to accommodate each individual tribute, mentor, escort and stylist as well as living room, dining room and kitchen areas filled with every amenity needed. For your safety, all windows are made of highly enforced, shatterproof glass, especially on the upper floors. Round the clock personal service is guaranteed within the confines of the suites. Avoxes have been assigned to each level and are there to serve at your pleasure. Anything from drawing bath water to preparing your favourite meal is but a request away. They will attend to all mundane chores around the apartment so you can spend your time in luxury and without care. For your convenience, we have provided a general floor plan of the 12 apartment levels. Rooftop. Limited Access: Residents Only. Reachable By Elevator. A secluded and scenic area located on top of the Training Center, the rooftop is home to a lavish and well manicured garden, serene sculptures and shaded seating areas where Training Center residents are welcome to take in the stunning views of the Capitol city from above. For your safety, force fields have been set up to assure there are no accidental missteps. This area is also available for gatherings and events.